The present invention relates to spindle-shape goethite particles and a process for producing the same, spindle-shaped hematite particles and a process for producing the same, and spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles and a process for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates co spindle-shaped goethite particles and spindle-shaped hematite particles, which have a narrow particle size distribution, include no dendrites, and have an appropriate particle shape and a large aspect ratio (major axial diameter/minor axial diameter), to spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles which are obtained from the spindle-shaped goethite particle or spindle-shaped hematite particles as precursor particles and which have a high coercive force and an excellent coercive force distribution, and to a process for producing the shame.
Miniaturized and lightweight video or audio magnetic recording and play-back apparatuses for long-time recording have recently shown a remarkable progress. Especially, video tape recorders (VTR) have rapidly spread wide and more miniaturized and lighter-weight VTR's for longer-time recording have been developed rapidly. With this development, magnetic recording media such as a magnetic tape have been strongly required to have a higher performance and a higher recording density.
In other words, magnetic recording media are required to have a higher picture quality and higher output characteristics, in particular, to improve the frequency response. For this purpose, it is necessary to improve the residual flux density (Br), the coercive force, the dispersibility, the packing property and the surface smoothness of the magnetic media, i.e., to improve the S/N ratio of the magnetic media.
These properties of magnetic recording media strongly depend on the magnetic particles used in the magnetic recording media. In recent years, magnetic iron based alloy particles have attracted attention due to their higher coercive force and higher saturation magnetization than those of conventional iron oxide magnetic particles, and have been put to practical use as magnetic media such as digital audio tapes (DAT), 8-mm video tapes, Hi-8 tapes and video floppies. Such magnetic iron based alloy particles, however, are also strongly required improvement of the properties.
The relationship between various properties of magnetic recording media and magnetic particles used therefor is described in the following.
In order to obtain a high picture quality, magnetic recording media for VTR's are required to improve (1) a video S/N ratio, (2) a chroma S/N ratio and (3) a video frequency response, as is obvious from the description in NIKKEI ELECTRONICS, May 3, pp. 82 to 105 (1976).
In order to improve the video S/N ratio and the chroma S/N ratio, it is important to improve the dispersibility of the magnetic particles in a vehicle, the orientation property and the packing property of the magnetic particles in a coating film, and the surface smoothness of the magnetic recording media. Such magnetic particles are required to have a narrow particle size distribution, to include no dendrites and, in addition, to have appropriate particle shape and aspect ratio.
In order to improve the video frequency response, it is necessary that the magnetic recording medium has high coercive force Hc and residual flux density Br. In order to enhance the coercive force Hc of the magnetic medium, magnetic particles are required to have as high a coercive force as possible. Since the coercive force of magnetic particles is generally dependent upon the shape anisotropy, the coercive force has a tendency to increment with the increase in the aspect ratio of the magnetic particles.
For increasing the output characteristics, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 63-26821 (1988) describes: "FIG. 1 shows the relationship between the S.F.D. and the recording and play-back output of the magnetic disk . . . . The relationship between the S.F.D. and the recording and play-back output is linear, as is seen from FIG. 1, which proves that the use of ferromagnetic particles having a small S.F.D. value enhances the recording and play-back output. That is, in order to increase the recording and play-back output, the S.F.D. should be as small as possible. In order to obtain a higher output than the ordinary one, it is necessary that the S.F.D. is not more than 0.6." As is clear from the above descriptions, it is necessary that the S.F.D. (Switching Field Distribution), i.e., the coercive force distribution should be as small as possible. For this purpose, magnetic particles are required to have as narrow a particle size distribution as possible and to include no dendrites.
As described above, magnetic iron based alloy particles which have a narrow particle size distribution, which include no dendrites, which have appropriate particle shape and aspect ratio, and which have a high coercive force and an excellent coercive force distribution, are now in the strongest demand.
Magnetic iron based alloy particles are usually obtained by, if necessary, heat-treating in a non-reducing atmosphere and heat-treating in a reducing gas atmosphere, goethite particles as precursor particles, hematite particles obtained by dehydrating the goethite particles, the goethite particles containing metals other than iron and the hematite particles containing metals other than iron. Consequently, magnetic iron based alloy particles are succeeded to the shape of the goethite particles as precursor particles, and it is known that the larger the aspect ratio of the goethite particles, the larger the aspect ratio of the magnetic iron based alloy particles become. It is, therefore, necessary to use goethite particles having a narrow particle size distribution, including no dendrites, and having appropriate particle shape and aspect ratio in order to produce magnetic iron based alloy particles which have various properties described above. It is also necessary that the magnetic iron based alloy particles should retain and inherit the particle shape and narrow particle size distribution in the heat-treating process.
Various methods are conventionally known as a method of producing goethite particles as a precursor particles of magnetic iron based alloy particles. Especially, the following methods are known as a method of adding a metal compound in advance such as Co compounds which has an effect on improvement of the magnetic properties on the magnetic iron based alloy particles, and Al compounds which has a high anti-sintering effect on the magnetic iron based alloy particles and has an excellent shape retention property.
For example, a method of producing accusal goethite particles comprising oxidizing a suspension containing colloidal ferrous hydroxide which is obtained by adding not more than one equivalent of an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution to a ferrous salt solution in the presence of a cobalt compound, introducing an oxygen-containing gas into the suspension at 50.degree. C., and further bringing the accusal goethite particles into growth reaction (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 7-11310 (1995));
a method of producing spindle-shaped goethite particles comprising introducing an oxygen-containing gas into a suspension containing FeCO.sub.3 which is obtained by reacting a ferrous salt solution with an acidic Al salt compound with an aqueous alkali carbonate solution with a basic Al salt compound added thereto (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 6-228614 (1994)); PA1 a method of producing a growth of the goethite seed particles comprising hydrolyzing a neutralized solution of a ferric salt and a Co compound with an aqueous hydroxide solution, and hydrolyzing the neutralized solution, in an aqueous ferric salt solution containing an Al compound with an aqueous hydroxide solution (Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-176902 (1983)); and PA1 a method of producing spindle-shaped goethite particles comprising aging, in a non-oxidizing atmosphere, a suspension containing a precipitate comprising ferrous which is obtained by neutralizing an aqueous alkali carbonate solution with a ferrous salt solution, and introducing an oxygen-containing gas into the suspension so as to oxidize the suspension, wherein a Co compound is added in advance to a solution selected from the ferrous salt solution, the suspension containing a precipitate comprising ferrous and the aged suspension containing a precipitate comprising ferrous before the oxidization, and an aqueous solution of a compound of at least one selected from the group consisting of Al, Si, Ca, Mg, Ba, Sr and rare earth elements such as Nd is added to the ferrous salt solution in the course of oxidization at the stage where Fe.sup.2+ content in the ferrous salt solution is 50 to 90%, under the same condition as that of the oxidization, so that the compound is 0.1 to 5.0 mol % (calculated as the elements added) based on the Fe.sup.2+ of the ferrous salt solution (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 7-126704 (1995)). PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension so as to produce spindle-shaped goethite seed particles, wherein in the process of producing the seed particles, a cobalt compound in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles is added to one selected from the group consisting of the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous in the course of aging, i.e., before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of producing the goethite seed particles; PA1 adding a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution and a ferrous salt solution to the aqueous suspension containing the seed particles; and PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension so as to grow goethite on the particle surfaces of the spindle-shaped goethite seed particles, wherein in the process of growing the goethite, an aluminum compound in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles is added to one selected from the group consisting of the aqueous alkali solutions added, the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the spindle-shaped seed particles and the precipitate comprising ferrous before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of growing the goethite, PA1 the obtained spindle-shaped goethite particles have a narrow particle size distribution, include no dendrites and have appropriate particle shape and aspect ratio; and PA1 it has been further found that by heating (dehydrating) the spindle-shaped goethite particles, the obtained spindle-shaped hematite particles have a narrow particle size distribution, include no dendrites, have appropriate particle shape and aspect ratio, and have a high coercive force and an excellent coercive force distribution; and PA1 by further heat-treating in a reducing gas atmosphere the spindle-shaped goethite particles, the obtained magnetic spindle-shaped iron based alloy particles have a narrow particle size distribution, include no dendrites, have appropriate particle shape and aspect ratio, and have a high coercive force and an excellent coercive force distribution, so that these iron based alloy particles are suitable as magnetic particles for magnetic media having high recording density, high sensitivity and high output. The present invention has been achieved on the basis of this finding. PA1 goethite seed containing cobalt and iron as the main ingredients in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles, and PA1 goethite surface layer containing aluminum and iron as the main ingredient in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles; and PA1 having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 1.0 .mu.m. PA1 In a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided spindle-shaped goethite particles comprising: PA1 a goethite seed containing cobalt and iron as the main ingredients in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles, and PA1 a goethite surface layer containing aluminum and iron as the main ingredient in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles; PA1 an upper surface layer comprising a rare earth element of 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as the rare earth element) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles; and PA1 having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 1.0 .mu.m. PA1 a goethite seed containing cobalt and iron as the main ingredients in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles, and PA1 a goethite surface layer containing aluminum, a rare earth element and iron as the main ingredient in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles and the content of the rare earth element is 0.5 to 10 atm % (calculated as the rare earth element) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles; and PA1 having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 1.0 .mu.m. PA1 a hematite seed containing cobalt and iron as the main ingredients in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles, and PA1 a hematite surface layer containing aluminum and iron as the main ingredient in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles; and PA1 having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 1.0 .mu.m. PA1 a hematite seed containing cobalt and iron as the main ingredients in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles, PA1 a hematite surface layer containing aluminum and iron as the main ingredient in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles, and PA1 an upper surface layer comprising a rare earth element of 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as the rare earth element) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles; and PA1 having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 1.0 .mu.m. PA1 a hematite seed containing cobalt and iron as the main ingredients in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles, and PA1 a hematite surface layer containing aluminum, a rare earth element and iron as the main ingredient in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles and the content of the rare earth element is 0.5 to 10 atm % (calculated as rare earth element) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles; and PA1 having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 1.0 .mu.m. PA1 comprising a hematite seed containing 0.5 to 25 atm % of Co based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles, and a hematite surface layer containing 0.5 to 15 atm % of Al based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles. PA1 a hematite seed containing 0.5 to 25 atm % of Co based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles, PA1 a hematite surface layer containing 0.5 to 15 atm % of Al based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles, and PA1 an upper surface layer comprising a rare earth element of 0.5 to 15 atm %, calculated as the rare earth element, based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles; and PA1 having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 1.0 .mu.m and a ratio D.sub.104 /D.sub.110 of an X-ray crystallite size of 0.20 to 0.65. PA1 a hematite seed containing 0.5 to 25 atm % of Co based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles, and PA1 a hematite surface layer containing 0.5 to 15 atm % of Al based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles and 0.5 to 10 atm % of a rare earth element based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles; and PA1 having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 1.0 .mu.m and a ratio D.sub.104 /D.sub.110 of an X-ray crystallite size of 0.20 to 0.65. PA1 containing cobalt, aluminum and iron as the main ingredients in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles and the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles; and PA1 having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 0.5 .mu.m. PA1 containing cobalt, aluminum, a rare earth element and iron as the main ingredients in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles and the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles and the content of the rare earth element is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as the rare earth element) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles; and PA1 having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 0.5 .mu.m. PA1 containing cobalt, aluminum, a rare earth element and iron as the main ingredients in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles and the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles and the content of the rare earth element is 0.5 to 10 atm % (calculated as the rare earth element) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles; and PA1 having an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 0.5 .mu.m. PA1 aging an aqueous suspension containing a precipitate comprising ferrous obtained by reacting a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution with a ferrous salt solution, in a non-oxidizing atmosphere; PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension to produce spindle-shaped goethite seed particles; PA1 adding a ferrous salt solution, and a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution to the aqueous suspension containing the seed particles; and PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension to grow goethite on the particle surfaces of the spindle-shaped goethite seed particles, thereby obtaining the spindle-shaped goethite particles of the first aspect; PA1 wherein in the process of producing the seed particles, a cobalt compound in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles is added to one selected from the group consisting of the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous in the course of aging, i.e., before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of producing the goethite seed particles; and PA1 in the process of growing the goethite, an aluminum compound in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles is added to one selected from, the group consisting of the aqueous alkali solutions added, the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the spindle-shaped seed particles and the precipitate comprising ferrous before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of growing the goethite. PA1 aging an aqueous suspension containing a precipitate comprising ferrous obtained by reacting a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution with a ferrous salt solution, in a non-oxidizing atmosphere; PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension to produce spindle-shaped goethite seed particles; PA1 adding a ferrous salt solution, and a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution to the aqueous suspension containing the seed particles; and PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension to grow goethite on the particle surfaces of the spindle-shaped goethite seed particles, thereby obtaining the spindle-shaped goethite particles of the third aspect; PA1 wherein in the process of producing the seed particles, a cobalt compound in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles is added to one selected from the group consisting of the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous in the course of aging, i.e., before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of producing the goethite seed particles; and PA1 in the process of growing the goethite, an aluminum compound in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles and a compound of a rare earth element in which the content of the rare earth element is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as the rare earth element) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles are added to one selected from the group consisting of the aqueous alkali solutions added, the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the spindle-shaped seed particles and the precipitate comprising ferrous before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of growing the goethite. PA1 aging an aqueous suspension containing a precipitate comprising ferrous obtained by reacting a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution with a ferrous salt solution, in a non-oxidizing atmosphere; PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension to produce spindle-shaped goethite seed particles; PA1 adding a ferrous salt solution, and a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution to the aqueous suspension containing the seed particles; PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension to grow goethite on the particle surfaces of the spindle-shaped goethite seed particles; PA1 adding a compound of a rare earth element in which the content of the rare earth element is 0.5 to 10 atm % (calculated as the rare earth element) based on the total Fe spindle-shaped hematite particles as an anti-sintering for treating the surfaces of the spindle-shaped goethite particles; and PA1 dehydrating the spindle-shaped goethite particles at a temperature of 400 to 850.degree. C., thereby obtaining the spindle-shaped hematite particles of the sixth aspect; PA1 wherein in the process of producing the seed particles, a cobalt compound in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm % (calculated as Co) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles is added to one selected from the group consisting of the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous in the course of aging, i.e., before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of producing the goethite seed particles; and PA1 in the process of growing the goethite, an aluminum compound in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm % (calculated as Al) based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles is added to one selected from the group consisting of the aqueous alkali solutions added, the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the spindle-shaped seed particles and the precipitate comprising ferrous before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of growing the goethite. PA1 aging an aqueous suspension containing a precipitate comprising ferrous obtained by reacting a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution with a ferrous salt solution, in a non-oxidizing atmosphere; PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension to produce spindle-shaped goethite seed particles; PA1 adding a ferrous salt solution, and a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution to the aqueous suspension containing the seed particles; PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension to grow goethite on the particle surfaces of the spindle-shaped goethite seed particles; PA1 treating the obtained spindle-shaped goethite particles with an anti-sintering agent; PA1 heating the spindle-shaped goethite particles at a temperature of 400 to 850.degree. C.; and PA1 heat-treating the spindle-shaped goethite particles in a reducing gas atmosphere at 400 to 600.degree. C., thereby obtaining the spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles of the eleventh aspect; PA1 wherein in the process of producing the seed particles, a cobalt compound in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm %, calculated as Co, based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles is added to one selected from the group consisting of the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous in the course of aging, i.e., before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of producing the goethite seed particles; and PA1 in the process of growing the goethite, an aluminum compound in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm %, calculated as Al, based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped goethite particles is added to one selected from the group consisting of the aqueous alkali solutions added, the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the spindle-shaped seed particles and the precipitate comprising ferrous before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of growing the goethite. PA1 aging an aqueous suspension containing a precipitate comprising ferrous obtained by reacting a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution with a ferrous salt solution, in a non-oxidizing atmosphere; PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension to produce spindle-shaped goethite seed particles; PA1 adding a ferrous salt solution, and a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution to the aqueous suspension containing the seed particles; PA1 introducing (blowing) an oxygen-containing gas into the aqueous suspension to grow goethite on the particle surfaces of the spindle-shaped goethite seed particles; PA1 adding a compound of a rare earth element in which the content of the rare earth element is 0.5 to 10 atm %, calculated as the rare earth element, based on the total Fe spindle-shaped hematite particles as an anti-sintering for treating the surfaces of the spindle-shaped goethite particles; PA1 dehydrating the spindle-shaped goethite particles at a temperature of 400 to 850.degree. C.; and PA1 heat-treating the obtained spindle-shaped hematite particles in a reducing gas atmosphere at 400 to 600.degree. C., thereby obtained the spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles of the twelfth aspect; PA1 wherein in the process of producing the seed particles, a cobalt compound in which the Co content is 0.5 to 25 atm %, calculated as Co, based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles is added to one selected from the group consisting of the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous, the aqueous suspension containing the precipitate comprising ferrous in the course of aging, i.e., before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of producing the goethite seed particles; and PA1 in the process of growing the goethite, an aluminum compound in which the Al content is 0.5 to 15 atm %, calculated as Al, based on the total Fe in the spindle-shaped hematite particles is added to one selected from the group consisting of the aqueous alkali solutions added, the ferrous salt solution, the aqueous suspension containing the spindle-shaped seed particles and the precipitate comprising ferrous before the beginning of the oxidization reaction, and the aqueous suspension in the course of growing the goethite.
Each of the above Japanese Kokais also describes the magnetic iron based alloy particles obtained from the respective goethite particles as precursor particles.
As hematite particles in which the ratio of the X-ray crystallite size is specified, is conventionally known accusal hemnatite fire particles (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 7-206446 (1995)), in which the ratio D.sub.104 /D.sub.110 of the X-ray crystallite size D.sub.104 perpendicular to the face (104) and the X-ray crystallite size D.sub.110 perpendicular to the face (110) is in the range of 1 to 2, and the specific surface area is 40 to 50 m.sup.2 /g.
The spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles which have a narrow particle size distribution, include no dendrites, have appropriate particle shape and aspect ratio, and have a high coercive force and an excellent coercive force distribution are now in the strongest demand. The magnetic iron based alloy particles obtained from the goethite particles described in the above-described Japanese Kokais, however, cannot be said to adequately satisfy those properties.
According to the process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 7-11310 (1995), acicular goethite particles having an aspect ratio of not less than 10 and containing Co are produced. However, dendrite particles are included together with the goethite particles and they cannot be said to have a narrow particle size distribution.
According to the process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 6-228614 (1994), it is possible to produce goethite particles including no dendrites and having a narrow particle size distribution by adopting an appropriate method of adding Al. However, the aspect ratio cannot be said to be sufficient.
According to the process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 7-126704 (1995), Al is added in the course of oxidization. However, Co ions still remain in the solution in the course of oxidization. The present inventors found that if Al is added to the solution in the presence of Co ions, and the remaining ferrous ions are oxidized to grow goethite particles, the particles remarkably grow in the direction of a minor axis, so that the aspect ratio is lowered. Accordingly, it is impossible to produce goethite particles having a large aspect ratio, especially, an aspect ratio of not less than 13.
According to the process described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 58-176902 (1983), it is different from the reaction in the present invention in that the reaction mechanism is not oxidization but hydrolysis, and in that hydrothermal reaction is conducted at a high temperature exceeding 100.degree. C. for a secondary reaction.
In addition, it cannot be said that the magnetic iron based alloy particles obtained from the goethite particles produced by each of the methods described above have a narrow particle size distribution, include no dendrites and have a large aspect ratio.
In the acicular hematite particles described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 7-206446 (1995), the X-ray crystallite size ratio (D.sub.104 /D.sub.110) is in the range of 1 to 2, which is different from the range specified by the present invention. Since D.sub.110 is smaller than D.sub.104, the crystallinity is completely different from that of the magnetic iron based alloy particles of the present invention. Furthermore, the acicular hematite particles are obtained by hydrothermal (autoclaving) reaction. Although hematite particles in which the X-ray crystallite size ratio (D.sub.104 /D.sub.110) is 0.7 and which are obtained by heating and dehydrating goethite particles are described as a comparative example, the X-ray crystallite size ratio (D.sub.104 /D.sub.110) also is out of the range specified by the present invention.
Accordingly, the technical problems of the present invention is to provide spindle-shaped goethite particles or spindle-shaped hematite particles which have a narrow particle size distribution and include no dendrites, and to provide spindle-shaped magnetic iron based alloy particles which are produced from the said spindle-shaped goethite particles or spindle-shaped hematite particles as precursor particles, and which have a high coercive force and an excellent coercive force distribution.
As a result of studies undertaken by the present inventors so as to solve the above-described problems, it has been found that by aging an aqueous suspension containing a precipitate comprising ferrous which is obtained by reacting (neutralizing) a mixed aqueous alkali solution of an aqueous alkali carbonate solution and an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution with a ferrous salt solution, in a non-oxidizing atmosphere;